Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a major villain from Gravity Falls. He was voiced by series creator, Alex Hirsch. History Bill, and the Eye of Providence he is based on, appear frequently in Gravity Falls. He was an unseen character who wrote the cryptograms in the online game Rumble's Revenge. His name and existence is deduced by taking all the capital letters in the cryptograms from Rumble's Revenge, which forms the sentence: "MY NAME IS BILL." A picture of Bill shows briefly at the end of the opening theme. This is partially an image from his entry in book 2. Encircling him are various symbols that can link to various characters in the show. Most notably, when he appears physically for the first time, he refers to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, as "the pine tree, the shooting star, and the question mark" respectively. The entry also makes special note of his association with the glasses symbol. It also says, "This old triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks." In book 3, the text says "Why is he watching me?" and "Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered ... life. What a guy! I honestly ... him more. Not evil ... Bill is a true gentleman." However, the second part is crossed out in red ink. On the next page is "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!" in red block letters, the rest of the page splatted with a dark red substance... "Dreamscaperers" is the first time Bill is directly addressed and introduced in the series. Gideon Gleeful, in an attempt to take over the Mystery Shack once again, summons him. Gideon tells him to steal Stan's safe combination directly from his head, so that Gideon can steal the Shack's deed. Bill immediately agrees once he pictures Stan's tattoo, but in return Gideon would have to help him in his own plans. We don't know what they are yet, but they might have something to do with a secret society which Stan could possibly be included in. Gideon agrees and the two shake on it. Unbeknownst to Gideon, Mabel and Soos witnessed the deal in the forest, and get Dipper's help to follow him into Stan's mind. Once inside Stan's head, Bill confronts the trio and brags that he knows what they're all thinking. To prove his statement, he summons Skylar and Crash from Mabel's imagination. He tricks Mabel and her two dream guys into looking for the memory of Stan's safe combination first, knowing they'd lead him straight to it. At some point Soos is separated from everyone else, and Bill takes his place. Once they find the correct memory he takes it and nearly escapes with it. But while he was reading out the combination to Gideon (who he was connected to), Mabel shoots the memory into another memory of the Bottomless Pit with a nyarf gun. Gideon breaks off thier deal, to Bill's fury and he turns his anger onto Mabel and Soos. Bringing their worst nightmares to life, and killing Xyler and Craz. thumb|250px|Bill's wheel. Dipper returns in a timely manner and tells Mabel and Soos that while they are in Stan's mindspace they can do whatever they want. The three battle Bill and he is nearly defeated, but puts a stop to everything instead. Impressed, he decides to let the three go, and warns them about a mysterious darkness that will change everything before telling them he'll be watching them. Leaving one last impression of the wheel that encircles him in book 2''. Appearance It is a triangle with a pyramid design, with an eye in the middle. In the theme song it has a hat on, a bow tie, and stick arms and legs, but lacks them in its most cameos. Sightings The following are sightings of Bill and the Eye of Providence: Gallery 86hft.png bill cipher.PNG S1e19 Stan's full tatoo.png Bill Mad.PNG|Mad Bill Cipher gf cipher.PNG a1118.png Bill Cipher's Book Page.png gfbc.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.jpg S1e19_Bill_before_using_powers.jpg S1e19_Bill_floating.jpg S1e19_Bill_gun.jpg S1e19_Bill_star_power.jpg S1e19_Hotshot_Bill.jpg S1e19_Mabel_going_to_tackle_Bill.jpg S1e19_Mabel_talking_to_''Bill.jpg S1e19_A_dark_day_is_comming.jpg S1e19_A_gross_gift.jpg S1e19_Bill_without_his_hat.jpg S1e19_Bill's_mode_of_communication.jpg S1e19_Tick_tock....png S1e19_bill_model_sheet.jpg Opening bill transparent.png Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg S1e19_Bill_with_arms_up.jpg S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 Bill full page.png Trivia *He is based off of the Eye of Providence, which is most commonly seen on the back of an US$1 bill. *On the page about Bill in book 2, the -$12 bill says "Semper vigilantum," which in latin means "always watching." *Bill mentions gold (and Stan mentions burying gold in "Boyz Crazy.") The Beale ciphers are a set of three ciphertexts, one of which allegedly states the location of a buried treasure of gold, silver and jewels estimated to be worth over USD$63 million as of September 2011. *He may also be related to the Illuminati, a figure on the Mayan Calender. *It is unknown what he wanted in return from Gideon when he got the safe code from Stan's memory. *Both Gideon and Dipper's journals contain sections on Bill, but curiously, Gideon's journal contains instructions on how to summon Bill, whereas Dipper's contains instructions on how to stop Bill if he is summoned. *In the game Rumble's Revenge, one of the translated cryptograms says "i will be returning to gravity falLs …………" Foreshadowing his appearance in "Dreamscaperers." **Also revealed in the game, his middle name is "Mischief". External Links *Bill Cipher on Gravity Falls Wiki Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Article of the week Category:Mysterious characters